Pain
by demon moonlight godess
Summary: Things aren't looking good for Jacob, Bella, and Edward.Edward is breaking down and lost all hope.Will Jacob be able to get through to Edward. Or will it be too late. Read to find out.


_Author's note: Well, i'm new to fanfiction. I enjoy writing and reading twilight so i decided to make, well you can't call it a story, a very short one-shot. The charecters may be OOC. And in my story vampires do bleed. Also, i know this isn't how it is in the twilight saga, but Jacob can't turn into a wolf when there is no moon. Some suggestions and cunstructive critism would be helpful and appreciated because i want to get better. Please ignore my spelling and gramer errors and enjoy, also take a minute to review._

Things weren't looking good for Bella, Edward, and Jacob. The three usually weren't on their best manners around each other. (Well, Edward and Jacob really) But on this particular night things were far from okay. The two vampires and the werewolf were in massive danger and their lives might come to a bloody and disastrous end this very night if Jacob and Edward didn't learn to work together.

It was a clear, cold, and moonless night and Edward and Jacob could be found still chained to the wall of some random abandoned building. Now, obviously a wolf and a Vampire like Jacob and Edward could easily break through the chains, but not today.

Jacob wasn't cable of transforming because there was no moon in the sky so the chains bound him to the wall and no matter what he did they didn't budge. Edward was still bound to the faded, old wall for a very different reason. For the fist time in centuries Edward had lost all hope. He truly believed it was all over and that Jacob and himself were going to be murdered.

Edward usually didn't loose hope like this. He always kept trying. But what he believed was so painful and unbearable he had just died inside, for he truly believed that his one love, his only reason to keep trying, Bella, was dead. And no matter how many times Jacob told him she was alive, he wouldn't even move an inch to try to free himself from the chains.

"This is ridiculous!" Jacob yelled at Edward. "She's not dead!"

He was breathing hard, "she can't be…" he added, his voice barely a whisper. "Please…" Jacob pleaded with him in the same voice, "Break free, you can save her, you're her only hope." Edward didn't move.

"Edward!" Jacob yelled, his voice no longer a whisper.

Edward's head snapped up. With bloodshot eyes he watched Jacob. "Why bother? It's all over. And Bella is gone."

Jacob growled in frustration, but he was not about to give up.

The reason Edward thought Bella was dead was because two ferocious looking women had come and took Bella away. At the time Edward had been trying to break free, but that stopped when he heard a sickening, bone crunching sound, a gasp of pain from Bella, and nothing else.

"She could still be alive!" Jacob screamed again. "Think!" He told Edward, "What if she still was alive? What if she was next door, waiting for you to come get her?" When Edward didn't respond Jacob yelled, "You're just going to let her DIE!?"

All of a sudden they heard a high, piercing scream from someone in the building. The person screamed again in pain. The third time the person screamed it was, "EDWARD!" It was Bella.

Edward growled and began to struggle against the chains that were preventing him to get to Bella, who _wasn't_ dead.

Edward kept fighting, leaving bruises and deep cuts on his body. Once he was free he had knocked down the door in half a second and was out of there.

Jacob watched the place he had been standing at seconds before with hope in his eyes.

Edward ran through the halls, fallowing the unbearable sound of Bella's screams of pain. Once the screams got louder Edward burst through a door to find Bella lying alone in the middle of the floor. A pool of pure, scarlet blood all around her. Her leg was drenched in blood and seemed detached from her body.

One month later Bella was released from the hospital. Everything was back to normal, Edward and Jacob were still trying to get at each others necks. But then again Bella didn't expect anything else from them.

A year later memories of that day still haunted Edward. "Stop worrying." Bella would always tell him, "What happened is in the past. It won't happen again, and besides I know you'll always be there for me." She smiled before kissing him.

_A/N Thanks for reading!!_


End file.
